


avenging devils

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time wasn’t supposed to end in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	avenging devils

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/126545450185/the-first-time-wasnt-supposed-to-end-in-death)

The first time wasn’t supposed to end in death. Allison had gotten a little too ambitious with her cuts, had stopped waiting for the previous ones to heal. She didn’t care about the information spilling from his lips, or the begging- she watched the bright blue eyes fade from existence with a sense of accomplishment.

Kate’s training had done her well, most nights she didn’t even get scratched. Most nights she still imagined killing Peter Hale herself, making him beg before ending him. But he was long buried in the ground, and Violet was by her side now.

They still got paid, after the first accidental kill, and after that one they stopped trying to capture the blue eyed ones alive. Violet swears she’s only doing it for the money, doesn’t care about their moral justification, but they don’t go after the highest bounties anymore. Whispers start spreading about them, calling them avenging devils, warning werewolves what will happen if they turn into killers. Their pool dries up, and they’re about to try a new place- somewhere far away enough where they can catch the beasts by surprise again- when they hear about the coyote with blue eyes.

She tracks more like an animal than a human, and the curiosity makes Allison pause, aiming for her paw rather than her heart. Perhaps Violet is curious too, or hasn’t tortured anyone recently, as she doesn’t go for the kill this time either, a net of wolfsbane forcing the girl’s shift back.

The girl stares in wonder at her own hand, and Allison approaches slowly, arrow pointed down. The gesture isn’t noticed though, as the girl’s pain overcomes her shock, a piercing scream splitting Allison’s ear drums.

“Move the net!” Allison yells over her, bringing her bow back up. Violet does, and the screams fade away, blue eyes stuck on Allison’s notched arrow. The girl growls lowly, glaring, and Allison’s heartbeat thuds in her throat and she almost releases the arrow on a reflex.

“Who did you kill?” Allison asks.

She isn’t sure who the question surprises most- her, the girl, or Violet- but the girl’s answering howl is the last answer she expects. It’s not a call for help, but one of sorrow- pretty, broken, and tangled. Allison lowers her bow, ignoring Violet’s warning glares, and the girl is off into the woods.

“Good going,” Violet says, rolling her eyes. “At least she didn’t have a bounty.”

Allison smiles, grabbing one of Violet’s hands. “We can track her again, it’ll be easier this time.”

Violet’s eyes widen. “We are  _not_  adopting a stray.”

“Mhmm,” Allison says. “Of course not, Malia Tate can be our rehabilitation case.”

Violet sighs, “I suppose she was only nine when it happened. You owe me.”

Allison grins, pulling Violet in for a kiss. “This is why I love you.”  


End file.
